


I Was Trying to Catch Your Eyes

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Job, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann Gottlieb: beware the green-eyed monster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Trying to Catch Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stalkingyermom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkingyermom/gifts).



“Kay, Hermann, I’m going out for a drink with Kevin. Catch you later.”

“Again,” Hermann muttered under his breath with a sneer. 

“Yeah, so? What’s it to you?”

“I didn’t think you made friends with anyone.”

“Oh thanks a lot, man,” Newton said, nodding his head. 

“Well, off you go,” Hermann said with a flippant wave of his hand. “Mustn’t keep him _waiting_.” 

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“No.” Hermann said stiffly. He sniffed.

“Holy shit, you’re jealous!” Newton was so angry and shocked that he was on the verge of smiling in total disbelief.

“I am no such thing.” Hermann slapped his No. 2 pencil a little too hard on his desk. He walked over to his computer and sat down in his green rolling chair.

“It’s just this jaeger tech. We talk about nerd culture. Star Trek, Red Dwarf, D&D –”

“I don’t care what you do together.” Hermann cut him off abruptly. Newt raised his eyebrows. 

“Ok, fine,” he said under his breath, putting on his leather jacket with way too much force. He stomped over to Hermann. “If you had a reason to be jealous would I do this?” Newton took Hermann’s face in his hands and gave him a deep, sensuous kiss, long and searching. Hermann’s muffled protestations turned to a pathetic sigh of pleasure. But Newton was gone before he could say anything. Hermann was left alone, still gripping the arms of the chair, and quietly gasping for air, with only the sound of Newton’s dying footsteps echoing through the lab. Four hours went by until Newton returned. For the first two hours, Hermann didn’t get a single amount of work done. He wandered all around the lab, his own side to begin with, but then tentatively ventured over to Newton’s side. Aside from stepping over the odd piece of kaiju stuck to the floor, he looked over Newton’s belongings fondly. The sheet music on the piano, his guitars, his knickknacks... He looked up at one of Newt’s kaiju poster and tried to remember when the man had put it up there. Hermann sighed. He eventually went back to his work, but he kept looking at the time, waiting for Newton in spite of himself. Hermann was at his chalkboards when Newton walked in. 

“Did you have a nice time?” Hermann asked delicately, completely without malice.

“Yeah. Could have been better though. I was thinking about you the whole fucking time,” Newt said, throwing his jacket on his chair.

“Ah,” Hermann said, putting his chalk down and walking over to Newton. “About that.”

“Look, I’m sorry.” Newton said apologetically.

“I just wasn’t expecting you to…” Hermann took a deep breath. “I can’t even say it,” he added, rubbing his temples.

“Yeah I know, I was outta line.”

“That’s not why I’m lost for words, Newton. I enjoyed it very much. But I must admit I’m rather ashamed of myself.”

“Why?!”

“I behaved like a little boy in the schoolyard keeping a toy all to himself. It was juvenile of me. I’m sorry I was so possessive. I didn’t mean to be. It’s taken me a while to admit…my feelings for you. I’ve gotten too used to you being around. Always here, working, not enjoying yourself, socially that is. I’ve taken you for granted. I’ve put off telling you time and time again how I feel because I assume there will always be a time to tell you. I’ve been a coward. And lately, seeing you going out and being with others…well it was something I wasn’t expecting. I’m very sorry, Newt.” Hermann watched Newt with trepidation. The man simply nodded and didn’t say anything. Hermann started to turn away. He felt like his soul was melting inside his chest, but then Newton took his hand and lead him out of the lab.

“Where are we going?” Hermann fought a smile.

“Your room,” Newton said casually. Hermann let them in. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Newton pressed Hermann against it. He trapped him there, palms pressed flat on either side of the cold metal door.

“I want to show you how important you are to me. How much I want you,” Newton said, his voice unusually deep and lusty. 

“Newton, this isn’t like you.”

“You don’t have to whisper.” Newton backed up slowly and pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Hermann stared open-mouthed as Newton slipped off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Even in the darkness of Hermann’s room, Newton’s tattoos were clearly visible. Hermann studied the man’s face and torso as he was lead over to the bed. Newton started to take off his tight trousers without breaking eye contact. In only his boxers, Newt got down to the floor and removed Hermann’s shoes and socks. Hermann rested his cane against the bed before Newton stood up between his knees, close enough to kiss him. Oh, how Hermann wanted to be kissed again. Without a word, Newton slipped off his blazer and took the hem of Hermann’s sweater vest. Together they peeled it slowly up Hermann’s torso and over his head. Newton unbuttoned Hermann’s shirt with trembling fingers. The mathematician wanted to touch him so desperately but he was transfixed and rather frightened to move. A moment later, Hermann could feel Newton’s warm hands on his cool, bare shoulders. With a little maneuvering, Hermann got all the way up on the bed and Newton came with him.

“You’re not the only one who gets jealous,” he said, breaking the silence. “You went to lunch with the Kaidanovskys last month and I was angry the whole day.” Newt pawed up the bed. “When you were gone I threw a whole stack of papers across the room. I don’t get possessive like that when I just think someone’s sexy. But I did with you.” By now, Newton was again face to face with the man who was now effectively under him.

“Did you?” Hermann could barely speak.

“Yes, I did. Because you’re more than just sexy. You’re intelligent…a genius. I know we fight all the time but you’re the only person I can talk to, on my level. And now I know you’re jealous when I hang out with other people…that’s pretty hot. And jealously means that you want something that someone else has. Do you want me?” All through his speech Newton had sounded predatory, but he ended on a tentative note, hanging on Hermann’s answer. And for a moment all Hermann could do was look at Newton.

“Yes,” he said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Newton kissed him again, only this time slower, wordlessly begging Hermann to open his mouth to him. He let a suffocated moan escape his lips as he felt Hermann’s tongue intertwine with his own. Feeling a more desperate urge than before, he started to move down the bed.

“Wait a moment,” Hermann said softly. Newton stopped, concerned. 

“What?” Hermann didn’t answer. He reached up to fondle and kiss Newton’s chest. He spread his hands wide across Newton’s torso, daring to graze the man’s nipples with his palms. Newton arched his back and closed his eyes. And then he lowered himself, chest to chest with Hermann, and kissed the hollow spot under the man’s jaw. They sighed in unison. Hermann practically melted. 

“Oh, God,” Hermann moaned softly in pleasure. Newton’s heavy breathing was at his ear but not for long. The biologist slid down Hermann’s body, touching his throat, chest, ribcage, tummy, until he reached his belt. 

“Hermann,” Newton mumbled, “can I?”

“Yes, please,” he whispered. Slowly, he felt Newton remove his belt and open his loose-fitting trousers. Soon he was completely naked on his own bed with Newton at his ankles. Newton began to stroke and rub his legs, sliding back up and up. He approached Hermann’s groin and waited for the man’s authorization to continue. Hermann looked down at the scene in awe. His own shaft was erect before him and Newt was waiting to pleasure him. Hermann swallowed and nodded. Newton pulled himself up, anchoring himself on Hermann’s thighs. 

“Not too much pressure, Newton.”

“Oh sorry,” Newt said, easing off.

“That’s quite alright.”

“Can I touch you here?” Newton asked, caressing Hermann’s hips. He got a contented murmur in response. And then, Newton couldn’t wait any more; he brushed his lips over the head of Hermann’s flushed erection. Little gasps and whimpers escaped Hermann’s lips.

“Dude, are those good noises or bad noises?”

“G-good noises, yes.” Hermann’s voice was trembling at the sensation on Newt’s hot breath on his member. Newton ran the tip of his tongue under Hermann’s corona causing the man to buck up slightly. Newt popped the head of Hermann’s cock in his mouth, making it slick with saliva. He was rewarded with a moan that was unmistakably a “good noise.” Newton’s spiraled his tongue around Hermann’s prick, teasing the man until he heard enough mewling to satisfy him. Breathing heavily, Newton draped one of Hermann’s legs over his shoulder. 

“Is this ok?”

“Oooh, yes indeed,” Hermann said as he writhed, needy for more. Newton lifted Hermann’s other leg up and rested it on his corresponding shoulder. 

“Oh, Newton, are you sure?”

“Oh yeah.” Newt took him in his mouth, only half way at first, sealing his lips around Hermann’s animated flesh. He lightly stroked the top of Hermann’s thighs as he worked, taking him in all the way, lungs steadily pumping. As the moments passed, Newt sharply sucked air in through his nose. Suddenly he felt fingertips in his hair and he bobbed faster. Hermann was moaning louder and louder. Newton didn’t need to be warned; he knew Hermann was close. But the mathematician whispered through his teeth.

“Close..s-so c-close.” Newton sucked hard, his cheeks hollow, and then Hermann came with a shout.

“Newt!” he cried, quivering until his orgasm subsided. Newton slipped off and wiped some cum off the corner of his mouth with his thumb, looking up at Hermann. 

“You ok?”

“I be-believe so.” Hermann was still trying to catch his breath. 

“Hey,” Newt said with a lop-sided grin. Hermann’s fingers were still entwined in his hair. They both realized the fact at the same time. “You’re pretty cute when you’re bashful.” Hermann tisked and blushed. Feeling very pleased with himself, Newton gently lowered Hermann’s legs and moved up the bed to lie down next to him. 

“What shall I do? For you, I mean.” Newt kissed him sweetly.

“I can do it, I wore you out. You can just watch, ok,” Newt said, pushing his boxers down to his ankles and throwing them away. He took himself in hand and sighed with relief. 

“Well that’s no good, I’ve got to do something,” Hermann insisted, putting a hand on Newton’s damp chest.

“Oh great!” Newton said enthusiastically. “Ok, just keep touching me while I jack off.” Hermannturned over and began fondling Newt’s torso. “Yeah, that’s it, keep doing that.” Newton was in heaven as Hermann’s lips and fingertips ghosted over his flushed chest. His heart beat against Hermann’s palm as his skin was kissed and worshiped. Even after Hermann was spent, his caresses were passionate, feverish, desperate to touch. Newton muttered encouragements as he stroked his aching hardness with increasing speed, thumbing the head. Without warning, Hermann tenderly squeezed his ribcage as he nuzzled into Newt’s sternum and the latter came with a tremendous groan. Newt lay there panting with Hermann’s forehead pressed into his side. 

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Newt laughed, looking down at the milky cum that was splattered over his abdomen.

“Here, let me clean you off,” Hermann said taking a tissue from the nightstand. Newton looked at him fondly as he soaked up the cum. “There.” Newton reached under Hermann’s arms and pulled him close and kissed him. 

“Still jealous?” Newton raised his eyebrows.

“No.” Hermann smiled.

“Good. You don’t need to be.”  

**Author's Note:**

> "I was trying to catch your eyes" is a lyric from the John Lennon song _Jealous Guy_.


End file.
